For various kinds of applications, it is known to utilize a pseudorandom binary sequence. Examples of such applications are dithering, chopping, and spread spectrum technologies.
Typically, the pseudorandom binary sequence is generated to approximate white noise characteristics. However, in some scenarios spectral shaping of the pseudorandom binary sequence may be desirable. While such spectral shaping may be accomplished by filtering of a pseudorandom binary sequence having white noise characteristics, such digital filtering may result in an significant increase of circuit complexity. For example, the filtering may result in conversion of a single bit pseudorandom binary sequence to a multi-bit signal, and such multi-bit signal may not be directly applicable for the intended purpose, e.g., chopping by controlling a switch. Accordingly, a conversion of the multi-bit signal to a single bit signal may be necessary, which adds complexity. In other cases, the multi-bit signal may be utilized as such, but requires utilization of more complex components than in the case of a single bit signal. For example, if the pseudorandom binary sequence is applied for dithering, utilization of a multi-bit digital-to-analog converter (DAC) instead of a single bit DAC may be required.
Accordingly there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently generating a spectrally shaped pseudorandom binary sequence.